L'Amour d'un ete
by MaryAllen072192
Summary: Sissi is forced to enjoy a summer in Dimmsdale. Timmy Turner is constantly terrorized by Vicky, but he knows that's one of the reasons why he received his Fairy Godparents, that is until Sissi takes over. Now with Vicky gone will there be any reason for Wanda and Cosmo to stick around? Will Sissi be a good babysitter or be just as evil as icky Vicky?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hope y'all like this! A friend requested this so let me know what y'all think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairly Oddparents nor Code Lyoko.**

**L'Amoue d'un ete**

**Prologue**

"Timmy!"

"We've got a surprise for you!" Came the happy chorus of Timmy Turner's parents.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at his goldfish; one pink, one green. "We should go check it out!" Chimes the green one. In a poof and instantly the green fish was gone and outside of the tank was a small man with wings and a crown.

"Maybe they've decided on a summer vacation!" Spoke the pink fish before it too disappeared and reappeared as a small woman with the same wings and crown, a wand in her hand. "Ooo! Maybe we'll get to enjoy the beach this year!" She speaks happily.

The two spoke jubilantly about kicking in back in the sand and getting a tan.

The brown haired boy thought about it, the excitement getting to him before he jumped down from his bed and running downstairs. "A surprise? Are we going to the beach this year? Maybe the amusement park? Just us three?" He questions excitedly as he hopped on the staircase and slid down to get downstairs at least three times faster. "What is it? What is it?" He was practically jumping up and down.

"Nope!" His father spoke with a slight excitement of his own.

His mother smiles, her bracelets clinking together as she placed her hand on the door knob. "We thought we'd try a different-" the dark brown haired woman turned the door knob, opening the door.

"Babysitter!" Timmy's parents chimed.

The color drained from Timmy's face. He was half expecting Vicky to be there, standing like the first day with her briefcase of horrors, the day in which he had received his fairy godparents. This time the brown haired teen wasn't there. In fact, there was no evil smile on the girl's face before him. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow heart in the middle and dark pants but what appeared to be a short skirt around her waist. A kind smile was on this girl's face and she brushed a strand of dark hair from her face. "Hello! I'm Sissi," she looks down to Timmy with bright brown eyes, "your new babysitter."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first "chapter", prologue, of L'Amour d'un ete.**

**(Google) Translation: The love of a summer (A Summer's Love)**


	2. Chapter 1: Boring, Old Dimmsdale

**A/N: Alright honey bunches, I stay pretty busy so I'm attempting to post every Thursday or Saturday. I'll admit with everything going on it makes it a bit hard to post at times so there may be a week or two in between posts. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about the story request that I received and am doing my best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. I own nothing! **

**This idea was sent to me by Misaki Ayuzawa234**

**L'amour d'un ete**

**Chapter 1: Boring, Old Dimmsdale**

A black haired teenager sighed softly as she stared out of the window, watching as the cars lazily went by. Her thoughts were only on the conversation she'd had with her father before leaving on a plane to her current destination, Dimmsdale.

"_But Daddy!"_

"_No buts young lady. Seeing your great aunt will be good for you, you and her." Her father spoke as he held out the plane ticket that would send his daughter off to the states. "She needs help this summer with clearing out your great grandmother's place. So I suggested you helping her."_

_The dark girl stomped her foot, her cell phone in her hand. "I don't wanna go to Doomsdale!"_

"_It's Dimmsdale, Elizabeth, and you'll be going whether you like it or not." He pushes the ticket in her hand and places a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "This will be good for you. You should see the world every once in a while."_

Elizabeth, A.K.A. Sissi, huffed. "This is so boring!" She whined.

"Why not go out and explore then?" Calls an older woman's voice from the kitchen. "You could go meet the neighbors, or just explore the neighborhood! Mr. and Mrs. Turner are quite nice, and they have a son just a couple years younger than you."

"Is he cute?" She rolls her eyes.

"Pretty decent, just don't ask about his hat."

Sissi sighs and forced herself up, "Whatever." The door shut behind her with a light slam as she headed down the street. What was up with this boring, old town? Nothing ever went on. She groans and pulled out her cell phone, sending a text over to her 'friends', they were more like her flunkies, always doing what she wanted and told them to do.

To: Herb and Nicholas

_What's up? Dorksdale is awful and there's nothing to do._

She sent the text after without a second thought before frowning when she received nothing right after. "What? Are my messages not sending too?" She practically screams.

The neighborhood slightly stirred at her tantrum, a couple glanced out the door before gasping. "You're perfect!" The brown haired woman smiles brightly. "Could you watch our son Tommy while we go to dinner? Vicky is out of town this week."

"Look I don't-"

The man automatically pulled out his wallet, pulling a bundle of cash out. "We'll make sure to pay you." He said almost as goofily as the woman.

"But I don't-"

There was no convincing these people. She was automatically dragged into the house. "Timmy!" The two called.

"We have a surprise for you!"

There was slight pause and Sissi was wondering if these two people were just completely nuts. Why was there such a long pause? Slowly she began to back away, moving towards the door before she heard a teenage voice finally call back, "A surprise? Are we going to the beach this year? Maybe the amusement park? Just us three?" He questions excitedly as he hopped on the staircase and slid down to get downstairs at least three times faster. "What is it? What is it?" He was practically jumping up and down.

Sissi couldn't help but blink. Why did this guy need a babysitter? He was at least close to her age. She frowned a bit, recalling that the mother had called him Tommy, but then inside she'd called him Timmy. Were there twins? She peeked around the teen, looking for another kid.

"Nope!" His father spoke with a slight excitement of his own.

His mother smiles, her bracelets clinking together as she gestured to Sissi, "Since Vicky's out of town, we thought we'd use a different babysitter."

Blue eyes blinked as he looked to her, "But…I'm too old for-"

His father let a chuckle escaped as he turned to the dark haired girl, "Just ignore him. Tommy turned ten this year."

"I don't need a babysitter!" The teen with a pink hat, which Sissi was noticing with great detail, was trying to convince his parents. "Look! Facial hair!" He points to a lone hair on his chin.

His mother laughs and looks, "It's just an ingrown hair!" With ease she plucked it.

"Ow!" He whimpers, rubbing his chin before pointing out another fact that Sissi had noticed, "But my voice is breaking!" The brown haired teen shouts, his voice cutting between deep and squeaky.

"Maybe-" There was a pause and the parents looked to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Sissi…"

"Maybe Sissi can make you some soup! That'll fix up the problem." The man says with a chuckle as he ruffled his son's hair. He placed a hand on the woman's waist, ushering her out. "Bye Tommy!"

Tommy, Sissi could only guess, sighed. "It's Timmy…" He mumbles.

Scratch that, Timmy was obviously upset about this new development.

She sighs before holding out the money, "Look… you're obviously old enough to stay home by yourself. Why don't you take this and order you a pizza or something."

Bright blue eyes startled her as they looked up to her as they'd flickered between being saddened, by the reactions of his parents, before smiling to her. "You might as well stay. They'll just call demanding to talk to you if they realize I'm home alone." He pushed the money back towards her before holding his hand out. "I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner."

Black eyes blinked as pale cheeks reddened slightly, "Elizabeth Delmas, but you can call me Sissi." She introduces herself before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he grins lightly.

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it. Being busy with everything going on with my very first niece, plus work with our deadlines, has definitely kept me busy. Plus an idea on how to start this first chapter has taken me a moment.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Read & Review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Dramas and Wishes

**A/N: Here's another chapter of L'Amour d'un ete! It has taken a while to get back into routine with writing, but thank you for bearing with me! A lot of the French if from google translate, so don't quote me! Our school didn't teach French lol! Translations at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko nor Fairly Odd Parents!**

**L'Amour d'un ete**

**Chapter 2: Dramas and Wishes**

The clock's ticks only seemed to get louder as Timmy and Sissi sat on opposite ends of the large pink couch, both quiet. After their introductions, and Timmy convincing her to stay since he knew his parents would call and ask for her, they'd sat there, in awkward silence.

"Look at them," whispered the two figures at the top of the stairs. The two fairy godparents made themselves inconspicuous as they watched their godchild and his new babysitter. "They're not saying a thing!"

"I know! We could start a party!" The green fairy cries as the made a horn and balloons appear.

The two teens looked up when they the noise, only to see nothing there.

The pink fairy, Wanda, scowls at her husband. "You dimwit! If she sees us then they could take us away from Timmy!"

"Heh… Sorry," Cosmo apologizes, "I wasn't thinking."

Downstairs they heard the TV click on and they peeked back around the corner of the stairway. Timmy had turned the television on, handing Sissi the remote. "Why don't I make us some popcorn?" He suggests. "We could find a movie and snack?"

"Looks like our boy's got it figured out!" Wanda says happily.

Timmy headed to the kitchen as Sissi began her channel surfing. She gasps lightly as she landed on a foreign channel, a French soap opera. "Who knew…? I didn't think this dumpy little town even had good tv…" She slipped out of her shoes before adjusting to an Indian style position before leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as if the position could bring her into the picture.

"Précédemment dans La vie est plus belle!" The announcer began to explain the past few episodes' main events before the soap began.

"Marseille, je t'aime …" Spoke one of the main characters from the village.

The young woman gasps in surprise, "Mais qu'en est-il-"

It wasn't long before Timmy was back and a raised eyebrow on his face. "What's this?" He handed the bowl of popcorn to her. "What are they speaking…?"

"French," Sissi says without taking her eyes off the TV, "it's my language back home."

The brunet boy blinks, "You're French?" He asks in surprise.

"From France," she says before gasping lightly and taking a handful of popcorn, "born and raised."

"Oh…" he says slowly. "Ah I'll… I'll be right back!" Timmy says quickly, giving her the popcorn and dashing upstairs.

The teen girl hardly gave him a glance as she simply nodded and waved.

The brown haired teen headed up the stairs to his room before looking to the two eager Fairy Godparents he'd gotten as a child, "Well?" Wanda asks as they flew closer. "What do you think?"

"Of her!" Cosmo, the green one, insists.

Bright blue eyes looked to them before a smile crept to his face. "Easy, I wish I could speak and understand French!"

Looks were exchanged before the wish was granted with the simple wave of a wand. "Try it!" His fairies urged insistently.

For a moment Timmy frowned a bit before saying, "Uhm…Bonjour?"

Cosmo cheered as Wanda shook her head, "How about, 'My name is Timmy'?" She suggests.

The brunet pauses before nodding, "Je m'appelle Timmy," he spoke and grins. "I think I got it!"

"Say weewee!" Cosmo claps.

"Oui!" Timmy grins, entertaining his godparent.

Wanda clapped her hands together, "That's just the beginning sport. You'll be able to have an entire conversation with Sissi and understand what she's saying." She began, "Le temps n'est-il pas beau?"

"Oui! Dimmsdale a un si beau temps en été!" He grins lightly.

"Very good!" She praises. "Now, go join her!"

Timmy stood up straight before heading downstairs. He blinks slightly when he saw Sissi with tears in her eyes and a pillow held against her chest, was the soap really all that moving? There was so much going on that he couldn't even make heads or tails on it. "What did I miss?" He asks as he took a seat.

"Raphaël vient de se réveiller d'un coma et le jumeau diabolique de Mariselle a semblé le lui voler." She began before blinking, "Oh sorry I just slipped-"

Timmy took some popcorn before replying back, "Lequel est lequel? Les jumeaux sont-ils exactement pareils?"

Dark eyes widened slightly in surprise, "You speak French?"

"Oui," he looks to her and smiles, those bright blue eyes twinkling.

Sissi couldn't help the small blush that crept onto her cheeks as she stared at him. She hadn't expected anyone besides her great aunt to speak French. The woman had once lived in France many years ago until she suddenly up and moved to Dimmsdale; at least that was according to her Father whom mentioned her aunt had loved adventure at the time and always sought one out. "That's wonderful!"

**A/N: I know it took a long time for this chapter, but I hope y'all liked it! R&R!**

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**

Précédemment dans La vie est plus belle

Previously in Life is more Beautiful

Marseille, je t'aime

Marseille, I love you

Mais qu'en est-il-

But what about-

Bonjour

Hello

Je m'appelle Timmy

My name is Timmy

Oui

Yes

Le temps n'est-il pas beau

Isn't the weather beautiful

Oui! Dimmsdale a un si beau temps en été

Yes ! Dimmsdale has such beautiful weather in the summer

Raphaël vient de se réveiller d'un coma et le jumeau diabolique de Mariselle a semblé le lui voler.

Raphael just woke up from a coma and Mariselle's evil twin appeared to steal him from her.

Lequel est lequel? Les jumeaux sont-ils exactement pareils?

Which one is which ? Are the twins exactly alike?


End file.
